Together We Prepare
by ShadowAya4ever
Summary: A crossover between Parasite Eve and Shadow the Hedgehog. As Aya Brea move in Central City she see smoke and go to find out until she find a black hedgehog... OneShot! Rated T just to be safe!


Please notes that this is a fan made story only on my favorite video game character.

Sorry if it stupid....

Anyway on with the story!

Shadow and Aya Brea are the main character. And I support these two as a couple, ok? One-Shot!

* * *

My name is Aya Brea. My past still haunt me whenever I go. I know this because I was survivor of the incident of New York. Sometime I even feel like I'm not human. For that reason is because I have the power to use or control mitochondria. I still could hear the sound of people screaming when Eve busted them into flames or mutated them. I felt so alone, no one understand what I have been through or feel threat toward humanity. That is until I met someone who had the same feeling as I do. Someone who's past was similar to mine... Shadow the Hedgehog.

-

It all started when I just move in to an apartment in Central City three week ago. The reason I came here was to start a new life. Trying to forget the incident and move on. I woke up at 6 A.M. like I always do and decide to take a morning walk. I continue to walk down the street when I noticed smoke coming out of the city. I started to run toward it. By the time I got there, I saw a giant robot, wrecking havoc in the city. Its body was shape like a spider but it only had four legs. It continues to destroying the city when I heard someone yelled, _"CHAOS SPEAR!" _I look up to see spear like weapons come out of nowhere and hit the robot directly. As the robot came crashing down, a creature appear in the center in front of the robot. I was surprise that it was a black hedgehog. It had red line on it arms and legs, with gloves on and wearing red, white, and black shoes. It also has a little white fur on it chest. I notice that it was injure. Then it looks at me with those red, ruby eyes. The moment I look in to its eyes, my body became hot and I had a flashback. In the flashback, I saw a little girl coming from the distant. She had long blonde hair and she was wearing a light blue dress. I couldn't see her face. At first I thought it was my sister, Maya, but then the flashback end quickly. As I came out of it, the black hedgehog said _"What do you want, human?"_ From the sound of it voice it a he. I was about to say something when another robot attack the hedgehog behind. It had the word GUN on its chest. Just when it was about to kill him, I use my parasite energy to destroy the robot. I ran toward the hedgehog and found out that he's ok and only unconscious. I also notice that he was bleeding. So I have decided to take him back to my place and help his wounds.

-

After I finish bandaging his wounds, I lay him on my bed and decide to go take a shower. During the shower, I was thinking about that girl I saw. _"Was it somebody I known? Is my mind.....? No..... Are my mitochondria telling me something?" _My thoughts were interrupted when I sense someone is staring at me from behind. I didn't have time to cover my self up, so I quickly grab the gun from the shower and aim it at the person behind me. It was that black hedgehog. I saw that the bandages have been removed and he was completely healed! _"Don't you know that is very rude for someone like you to look at a woman while she in the shower naked?" _I said, still pointing the gun at him. _"No, but I could care less."_ He said in a cocky but smooth voice. _"Humph. Then I guess you wouldn't mind waiting in the living room while I finish. Unless you want to continue staring and getting kill for it...." "Heh… No worries. I'll leave."_ And with that he left the bathroom.

-

As I enter back in the living room, the black hedgehog said _"Why did you help me, human?" "Because it felt the right thing to do..."_ I said sadly. _"What do you mean by that?"_ he said. _"It nothing... You wouldn't understand." "Hmph. Try me."_ he said with smirk. I was about to say something when we both heard a terrible scream. We both ran out of the apartment and saw a lot of people running away. I looked in the opposite direction and I was shocked to see that they were attack by a mitochondria creature! _"How this is possible?"_ My thoughts were once again interrupted when the black hedgehog said, _"I don't know what the hell is going on but, I can not let this continue." "You can't fight them! If you get close to one of them you will burst into flames!"_ I yelled. _"Heh, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. I'm stronger than any other living things."_ Then he began to run toward them. While running toward them his body began to glow red, and I sensed a tremendous amount of energy coming from within him. Then he shouted _"Chaos Blast!"_ and the tremendous energy turned into a nuclear blast. I had to use my parasite energy again to shield myself from the blast. After that, I open my eyes and saw that he actually killed them with just one blast. _"Damn! For a hedgehog you make it look so easy to kill them!"_ I said. _"Shadow."_ he said. _"Huh?"_ He turn toward me and said, _"That my name. I'm Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog."_ I smiled and said, "_My name is Aya Brea." "How were you able to do that? I never saw a human who is capable or even having that kind of power before."_ he asks while folding his arms. _"Mitochondria." "What?" "That power comes from my mitochondria."_ I said. _"What are you talking about?"_ said Shadow. I was about to tell him when a huge bright light blind us from the sky. I look up and saw that it was a helicopter. Then I hear noise coming from different direction. Within seconds, we were completely surrounded by tanks, robots, and men with guns. All of them have the word G.U.N. on them. I realize that they are one who attacked Shadow! Then one of them said, _"We have you surround, Shadow! There's no escape!" "Wait! Why are you after him?" _I ask. _"Because he is a monster! He was involved in the incident in Space Colony Ark! And now, he's involved in THIS incident!" "You're wrong! Shadow didn't do this."_ I yelled at them. But they didn't listen to me. Without a warning, they started attacking Shadow. I stood there and watch as Shadow took out each of every machine at once. I was amaze at his speed and his power! I never met anyone like him. But then, I felt my body getting hot all of the sudden. My heart begins to beat faster. I could feel my cells interacting with each other. "_Why? Why is it happening to me again?"_ But then I heard a voice. _'HE IS THE ONE!' "Maya?!"_ I said. My thoughts where interrupted when one of them pinned Shadow to the ground and use electricity to hurt him. I took out my gun and started shooting at them. The soldiers shield themselves by using the robot's armor. But then one of them came up behind me and a bullet struck into me. I collapse to the ground. I could see the blood oozing out from my shoulder. _"AYA!"_ cried Shadow. The heat from my body continues to increase. My fears were then realized. My mitochondria is about to awaken. _"N-no! P-Please s-stop it..."_ But it was too late. My sight was cover in darkness and I fell into the abyss.

-

In the darkness, an unknown scene came before me. It shows a person, wearing a white long over coat. He was a very old person. Right next to him there was a large capsule. In it there was a creature. _"Who that..." _I thought. _"At last,"_ said the scientist. _"My greatest creation is finally complete. Soon, many people won't have to suffer anymore. Life on earth will become peaceful. The Ultimate Lifeform will help and protect the people of the earth." "The Ultimate Lifeform... Is he talking about Shadow?"_ Before I could do anything, the scene faded. Then the scene reappears and Shadow was in it now. _"I'm so glad you are ok Shadow."_ I said. He said nothing. He didn't even look at me too. I started walking toward him. _"Shadow? What's wrong?"_ I then reach out of my hand and tried to touch his shoulder. But my hand went right though it. _"Wha?!"_ I had to move my hand away from him. Then a door slid open. I look toward the open and a girl came. She had long blonde hair and she was wearing a light blue dress. _"It her!"_ I thought. _"I knew I find you up here, Shadow."_ She said while walking toward Shadow. Shadow look at her and look back at the window. She did the same. And so did I. Then next thing I knew, I realize that I was actually looking at earth. And that I was inside a space station. _'Wow... it looks so beautiful from up here...' __"Shadow, what do you think like on earth?"_ she said. _"The professor said that his life was dedicated to all those who live down there. He once explains that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science." "Shadow..." "Maria. I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created. What's my purpose for being here? Maybe if I go down there... I will find the answers... maybe." "Shadow.... I feel the same way. I know why I have this power but I don't what do with now…" _I said sadly. Then the scene change again, but this time something was wrong. There was fire everywhere. The sound of the alarm rings through my ears. Then I saw Shadow and Maria running toward me. They were being chase by soldiers! Then one of them took out a gun and started aiming at them. Just as Shadow and Maria went right through the sliding door, the soldier pulls the trigger and shot her. _"MARIA!"_ yelled Shadow as he turns toward her. But then she pushes Shadow to the center of the room and then a capsule traps him inside. Then she said, _"Shadow. I beg of you. Please do for me... for the better of the future. For all the people who live on that planet give a chance to be happy. Let them live for dream. Shadow... I know you can do it. That's the reason you were brought in this world."_ Then Maria walks toward to the computer and the last of her strength to pull the switch. She looks at him with a smile and said, _"Sayonara. Shadow the Hedgehog."_ Then she fell to the ground and died. _"MARIAAAAAAA!"_ yelled Shadow as the capsule was ejected from the space station and was heading earth.

-

Then I woke up in a panic. It's was so horrible. I got up and look at my surrounding. I was inside a small room that had a light blue paint walls, a bookshelf, and I was in a bed. I noticed my shirt has been removed and the only thing I'm wearing is my bra. I look at my shoulder and saw some bandages. I sigh with a relief. _"Was it a dream.... or a memory?"_ I ask quietly. "_I see that you're awake."_ said a voice. I turn toward my shoulder and saw Shadow leading against the wall with his arms folded. _"Shadow, did you save me?"_ I ask. _"Now we're both even."_ he said it with a smirk. Then I remember about the battle. _"Shadow! What happen to those soldiers?"_ The smirk then disappears, replace them with a sad flown. His eyes look away from me and star at the ground. I know that something is wrong. _"Shadow.... please tell me! I need to know."_ I could felt the tears coming from my eye. Then he back at me and said, _"They're dead."_ I stood there in a shock. I can't believe what I am hearing. _"H-how?"_ I ask. He looked away from me again. _"I don't know how but they were burst into flames..."_ he said. Then I start to cry. I couldn't believe it. I tried so hard to prevent the incident again. That I don't want anymore people get killed because of me. "_I-I should be killed for this..." _I said quietly. _"Don't talk like that! It's not like you did it."_ said Shadow. _"Yes I did, Shadow! The mitochondria in me were the ones who killed everyone." "You keep talking about that. What are they and what are you talking about?"_ I told him everything. The incident in New York City, the mitochondria, the war between Eve and me, and evolution. Every single thing. For the first time I felt happy that I was able to someone about my past, even if he's a hedgehog. He looked at me as if I was crazy and insane. Then his face expression change and said, "_I see... I thought that I was the only one who lost someone dear to me...." "Really? Who?"_ I ask. He looked at me and said, _"Maria." "Oh."_ I said. _'The girl I saw in my dream...' "She was the only human that I ever felt close to. Then one day, a group of human came from earth to the Space Colony Ark and attacked everyone. Maria and I tried to escape together but they shot her and she sacrifices herself to save my life by send me to earth. Just before I send to earth, she asked me to promise to protect the people of the planet. I almost broke that promise but I kept it."_ When he finishes his sentence, he started walking toward the door. As the door slid open, he said, _"I think I know why your mitochondria killed all those soldiers. You said that your sister's mitochondria are in you, right? Maybe she wanted to protect you. Or maybe she wanted you to live for a reason..."_ And with that, he left the room. Then I stood there for while, think about what Shadow had said. _"Is he right about Maya? Does she want to live for reason? Does she want me to evolve? If so, will it be for humanity or for the mitochondria? I need to know...."_ Then a voice came to me. _'AYA... THE REASON I WANTED YOU TO LIVE IS BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU WILL SOMEDAY HELP HUMANITY TO EVOLVE. EVOLUTION IS KNOWN AS AWARKING. SOMEDAY, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND. BUT I ALSO KNOW THAT SOMEONE ELSE WILL SHOW THE WAY OF EVOLUTION. YOU AND SHADOW WILL HELP HUMANITY AND MITOCHONDRIA TO EVOLVE TOGETHER AS ONE. I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS AYA, FOR HE IS THE ONE THAT YOU HAVE WAITING FOR.' "I understand, Maya."_ I said quietly as I got off the bed and walk toward the window. There I can see the earth. _"Maya, I can feel the mitochondria calling out. They are telling me that Shadow and I will help humanity to evolve with the mitochondria. I will promise you, Maya. For the people of this earth, I will help them to evolve."_

Ever since then, Shadow and I been together. Shadow let me stay at Space Colony Ark. Maya was right. He is the one that I been waiting for. I can tell that he felt the same way. One day, he told me that he will always be by my side. And I told him me too. I will be his light. He will be my shadow. And together, we will prepare.

* * *

I know I know I know... It's very crony! Hey I support these two as a couple!!! o.0

I am also very sorry if both of them were completely out of character too.

Please R&R and thank U ^^


End file.
